Pink
Pink & Purple was an American sitcom/cartoon mix that aired on Nickelodeon until 2003, and on Nicktoons from 2004-present. It is one of the most viewed shows in the world, with over 5.3 billion viewers. The show was produced by Adam Dudzik, the former host of Fake It, Make It and Marilyn Sed makes the concepts and devises the jokes, making sure not to use burp/poop/fart/vomit jokes. Plot The show centers around 12-year-old Kenneth Kolaski (Pink), who “suffers” living with his parents. He wishes he had his own home and could do whatever he wanted. He spends his free time hanging out with his 13-year-old best friend Mark Jöhanski (Purple), who gets Pink into trouble a lot and ends them up in a (mostly comedic) situation. Imagination Spots In every episode, Pink and Purple have imagination spots. Everyone is a stick figure in these. Main Characters * Pink Kolaski-A 12-year-old boy who doesn’t enjoy school, living with his parents or vegetables. He likes art, TV and junk food. * Purple Jöhanski-Pink’s best friend. He always thinks positively and hates getting into trouble. He is slightly taller than Pink (due to being 13, which is a year older than Pink's age of 12) and wears glasses. * Red Jöhanski-Purple’s younger sister. She is 11 and gets mad whenever she is annoyed. When annoyed, she would either destroy anything surrounding her or damage it. Despite her behavior, Pink has a huge crush on her. This was confirmed in the second episode of season 1. * Blue Lohanski-Pink’s second best friend. He is also 12 and is one of the smartest kids in the school and on the show. His favorite subject is science and visits the local museum a lot. * Orange Vankholvski-Purple’s second best friend. He is also 13 and he has the same personality as Purple. He does not get into trouble a lot. His shirt always says "PEACE IS LIFE". * Grey Czolanski-Pink’s older cousin. He is 13 and he absolutely hates Pink and Purple. Pink and Purple always try and convince him to be his friend, but he still hates them. His favourite thing to say is “Sarcasm Is Life”. * Yellow Yakonski-One of the main characters. She is a 12-year-old girl who always questions everything, and every time someone else asks a question, she gives them a ridiculous answer. Her first appearance was in the Season 3 episode “New Kid”. When she is angry or sick, she has a photorealistic face. * Green Teläski-Blue’s best friend. He is also 12 and he makes amazing inventions in his free time and loves science. His inventions later turn out to be useless. * Brown Toroski-The oldest kid in the school, at 14 years old. He is extremely quiet, and only says between 2 to 4 things per episode. * Turquoise Savvaski - A shy but intelligent 13-year-old girl who likes making remixes and parodies of popular songs. She speaks French (without subtitles) and is a French immigrant, so in the French dub (which has the setting changed to France), she speaks English and is an American immigrant. She first appeared in the Season 10 episode “Turquoise la nouvelle fille”. The title of episodes focusing on her is always in French. * Chartreuse Savvaski - Turquoise's 11-year-old little sister. She has a photorealistic face. Trivia * The first batch of widescreen episodes was produced in 2000. Nicktoons in the US pillarboxes them instead of airing them properly, and reruns on France 3 in France have the aspect ratio constantly changing from 16:9 to stretched 4:3. * It has a pilot episode from 1985 or 1986 (sources vary) named The Adventures Of The Color Boys. Contrary to popular belief, it was not unaired, as it aired on Disney Channel in the Nuclear Islands on December 24, 2009. * In the UK, episodes that aired from 1987 to 1999 are called “Pink and Purple Classics”. These episodes are also the only ones that air on Nickelodeon in France. * The show aired on Jetix in the Nuclear Islands, but after the channel’s closedown in 2009, it aired on Disney Channel but was taken off the air on January 1, 2010 until 2011 when it started airing on Nickelodeon. * Adam Dudzik got the show to air on Cartoon Network YinYangia in 1997, but after people complained about a Nickelodeon show on Cartoon Network, the show aired back on Nickelodeon/Nicktoons 1 month later. Extremely rare 1997 recordings of Pink and Purple on Cartoon Network have been uploaded to YouTube and VidSpace. * On the 4 July, 2006, the usual commercial breaks used inbetween the show were replaced by Pink advertising products in front of a background of fireworks. Nickelodeon was allowed to use copyrighted products at the time; They stopped in 2007 after a lawsuit. *In the Island of Sally, the intro and credits are edited to feature S-Pop music and be more appealing to Sallyish trends. This unfortunately means part of the episodes have to be cut out in order to fit the longer intro and longer credits and still have time for commercials. It has a high profanity level, although it is only Sallyish profanity that does not translate to English. *There was one scene in the episode, "Getting Older" where Pink says the F-Word. This was edited out in 2009 (a year after the episode first aired), but the Island of Sally changed it so that he said the Sallyish word for "fudge", "fusaqb”. **The scene was later cut out once the localised intro and credits were introduced in order for the episode to fit in its allocated timeslot of 30 minutes because the localised intro and credits are much longer. This also the case in Mary and Maria, later seasons of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Caillou, Winx Club and Magically Girlz. * In the UK, before it aired on Nickelodeon in 2002, ITV would air a British dub of the show from 1989 to 1999. Several months later, from December 1999 to 2001, Channel 5 aired the British dub until Nickelodeon started airing the show in January 2002. The British dub continued to air on Nick until 2005, which is when they started using the US version. The dub is partially lost, but 3 short clips of the dub have been found and uploaded to VidSpace. The original Sallyish dub used it to dub over. *The show originally aired on Nickelodeon in the Island of Sally, but it was dropped in 2010 to make room for the local show Fanva. It was moved to Sallygarazetba 2 and then moved to Fly TV. Since January 1, 2018, it airs on Nick on NAT Island of Sally. The show is loved by Sallyish people for not overusing toilet humour. *Although Turquoise's French dialogue is not subtitled in the English version, many dubs do subtitle her dialogue. In the French dub where she speaks English, her English dialogue is not subtitled either. *Most dubs change the setting to the country it is being broadcast in. As a result, characters who come from that particular country are changed to come from another country. **For example, in the French dub, Turquoise is changed from a French immigrant to an American immigrant, but due to the atrocious dubbing, she still sounds like she comes from France. Not all countries air the show on Nickelodeon/Nicktoons. *Since 2012, it has aired on Canal Panda in Spain. *In France, new episodes air exclusively on terrestrial network TF1 Kids, since you need a big contract to watch Nickelodeon in France. **Nickelodeon DOES air the show, but reruns of 1987-1999 episodes only. **Episodes occasionally air on Français Television. *In Japan, it airs on Cartoon Network and NHK Educational TV. *In Scandinavia, it airs on Disney XD and sometimes on Disney Channel because Nickelodeon is not very popular in the region. *In New Oceania, airs on Discovery Kids *In Germany, it airs on Cartoon Network. *In Italy, it airs on Boing. *In the Island of Sally, it airs on Disney Channel and DenTV for the same reason as France. **It also aired on TV24 for 7 months in 2005, as a test to see if they could air the show officially in 2006. Many people did not like the idea of Pink and Purple on TV24, so they stopped airing it in December 2005. Commercials for the show airing on Disney Channel are still shown, though. *In Heartlake, it airs on HLN-TV3 because there is no Nickelodeon there (not including the Sallyish feed, which does not air Pink and Purple) and Disney Channel was unable to obtain rights. *In China, it airs on CCTV-14 because there is no Nickelodeon in China, excluding Hong Kong. *In some feeds of Disney Channel Latin America, the show airs on Saturday mornings. *It airs on Disney Channel in Portugal, because Portugal shares their Nickelodeon feed with Spain and Spain airs Pink and Purple on Disney Channel. *El Kadsre used to air it on Civic Public Access (a channel for military soldiers with children aged 3-16), but it was taken off so it could air more Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood which was considered to be more educational. *In Victoria, it aired on Cartoonito and Discovery Kids during 2005-2001, it was seen in 2012 at Cartoon Network *In the Piramca, it airs on Pira Kids, Pira Kool Kidz, Cartoon Network, Boomerang, Tooncast, Boing, Pogo, and The Malachi Channel in Piramca. *In the UK, it airs on 5Star due to Nickelodeon being a pay-per-view channel there. **It still airs on Nickelodeon, though. *In Canada, it aired on YTV from 2001 to 2002. **Since 2007, it airs on Teletoon. ***It also airs on Teletoon at Night for unknown reasons. **A Canadian French dub (different from the European French dub) has aired on the French version of Teletoon since 1997 when that channel was launched. In this dub, Turquoise is from Mexico, and speaks Latin American Spanish with no subtitles. *In Turkey, episodes air exclusively on Cartoon Network for unknown reasons. *It airs in Iraqi Kurdistan on Kurdsat since Nickelodeon Arabia doesn't have a Sorani-language feed for that area. *In Brazil, SBT, TV Cultura and Globo aired the cartoon *It airs on Pogo, Kushi TV, Chintu TV, Chutti TV, and Kochu TV in India since Nickelodeon India is mostly occupied by Motu Patlu airings. *In CalicoValdezland, a CalicoValdezian English dub airs on the CVT Kids digital channel of CVT, the Canadian French dub airs on Télé-Calicot pour enfants, and a Valdezian Pidgin English dub airs on CVT Valdezspeek's CVT Kids block. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ * The most popular dub is the Japanese dub. This could be because most of the characters (including Pink and Purple) are voiced by girls. * References to this show are used a lot in the adult show Animals. * Although the show aired on Nickelodeon, the show was edited by Warner Bros Television. ** This could be the reason why the show aired on ''The WB ''in the US from 1995 to 2006. ** It could also be why it aired on ''Kids WB ''from 2003 to 2008. Category:1987 Category:United States Category:Pink and Purple